The True Jinchuriki
by narutofan306
Summary: Watch as Naruto becomes closer to the Tailed Beast within himself and get the girl of his dreams. Romance: NaruSaru Friendship: NaruKyuu
1. The Nine-Tails Returns

**This story is about how Naruto becomes a true jinchuriki with the help of his Tailed Beast Kurama. This is my first story so please review and let me know if i can improve. **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned!"

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares Naruto"

A glowing orange boy and a man with a blue fish sword stare each other down. The orange boy, Naruto Uzumaki stares his mentor, Killer Bee, in the eye and says one thing.

"I'm pretty sure Ichiraku Ramen cares that their favorite customer is back. After all, no one gives him better business than me!" Naruto happily exclaims.

"Naruto…" Killer Bee begins.

"I know, I know, I have a war to end, I guess I can wait a few more hours, right?" Naruto asks.

"He, think you're going to end the war that quick, do you?" Killer Bee smiles at his eager student.

"You got it, Hachibi-sama!" Naruto states.

"Naruto, I think it's best if we go our separate ways. You're more than capable to take down anyone or thing you see."

"You're right Bee. No reason 2 incredibly powerful jinchuriki need to stick together. I bet I'll end this war single-handedly!" Naruto exclaims.

"I bet you 1 million ryo that I end this war" Killer Bee states.

"You're on!"

With that said, the 2 jinchuriki part with only one thing on their minds: I will end this war!

* * *

**_"Someone is being cocky" Kurama says._**

"Be quiet, you'll see, I'll end this war with my new power!" Naruto states proudly.

**_"Don't you mean my power? I don't want to regret allowing you to use it" Kurama states._**

"Right, whatever, hey, when can I transform into you, just like how Bee transforms into his Tailed Beast?" Naruto questions.

**_"When I start thinking you're ready for that kind of power!" the Kyuubi snarls._**

"All right, all right, no need to get mad." Naruto says.

Naruto heads out, to see white plant like beings on the ground.

"What are these called again?" Naruto wondered.

**_"Zetsus. These are white zetsus. From what I remember, there is a black variety too." Kurama explains._**

"Oh ok, I bet Sakura-chan and the others did this." Naruto says.

At that moment, a rustling came from the bushes and a man jumped from them.

* * *

_A few moments before... _

"Naruto, it has to be, but he is different, far more powerful than when I last saw him. I wonder if I can stop him or not. It doesn't look like I have a choice either way. My body is itching for a fight."

The man in the bushes jumps out and reveals himself to Naruto.

* * *

_Present time _

"YOU!" Naruto screamed "YOU"RE SASUKE"S BROTHER ITACHI! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

"Many opponents you will see today will have been dead at one point in their life that is if you can somehow manage to defeat me. Naruto, before I lose control and start attacking, I just want to thank you for never giving up on my brother, no matter what happened." Itachi said.

"I know what happened Itachi." Naruto stated "I understand what you did."

A shocked Itachi quickly regains his composure "How many know of this?" he asked.

"Not many, I didn't know if I should tell people, so I kept quiet instead." Naruto answered.

"Please keep it like this, I don't want others to know the truth yet." Itachi pleads.

"All right, I won't." Naruto says.

"Thank you Naruto, now I am about to lose control of my body and most likely activate Susanoo. Are you familiar with that technique?" asked Itachi.

"Ummm, it's that crazy big skeleton armor thing right?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, that's one way of describing it." Itachi said.

Suddenly a huge yellow ethereal being appears around Itachi. Naruto immediately jumps back and uses one of his new techniques.

"Mini-Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, a small chakra shuriken flew towards Itachi and exploded. As the explosion cleared, Itachi was left unharmed.

_Crap, I thought for sure he would have been hurt by that _Naruto thought.

**_"Maybe it's time to unveil a new move" the Kyuubi said._**

"What are you talking about now Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**_"I guess maybe it's time you get my full power." Kurama explained "I realize that over the years you have shown a spark that I have not seen since Rikudo Sennin himself. You are so much like him, and if you are going to become powerful as him, you will need my strength. Only way to do that is to release the seal once and for all." _**

"Kurama, thank you." Naruto began "All this time, I thought you were a demon fox and nothing more. Now I realize that you are a demon fox who has done what he could to help me protect my friends and anyone else. You are my ally and my best friend Kurama"

Immediately Naruto releases the seal and the chakras of both beings merge until…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Itachi screamed.

Standing before him was not Naruto, but the Kyuubi himself.

* * *

**So i immediately gave Naruto Full Tailed Beast Mode. I want the power part of their relationship out of the way and focus more one the relationship part. By the way, this will have a NaruSaku pairing, but it will mostly be about Naruto and Kyuubi friendship. So with that being said, thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. The Tailed Beast Mode

**Well, this is the 2nd chapter. To bankai777, I never thought about it, its an interesting idea. I'll think about it and by next chapter, I'll let you know. With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

"THIS IS THE POWER OF A TRUE JINCHURIKI!" Naruto said.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Itachi asked scared.

"Yes, the Kyuubi has given me the power to become him. Now, Itachi you rest FOREVER!" Naruto said.

Itachi in his full Susanoo, felt something he hadn't felt ever since his rebirth. He felt fear. Naruto, still amazed at his new power didn't sense the presence of another being nearby where Itachi first appeared.

"So Naruto, you have obtained the full power of the beast within you. Are you strong enough to use it and if so, strong enough to defeat us?" the mystery man said.

Once again, a man jumps from the bush. This man, with a dull red hair and a face Naruto could never forget.

"Nagato, you too then?" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately yes, now excuse me Naruto, my body is eager in destroying you, so any pain you recieve from either one of us, I apologize." Nagato said.

Suddenly, Nagato summons two Rinnegan beings, Giant Drill-Beaked Bird and Giant Multi-Headed Dog. Nagato jumps on the Dog and Itachi on the Bird.

"You think little beasts like that can do anything?" Naruto said.

"Little? These things are far big-"Itachi began but became quiet when the monstrous form of Biju Mode(Tailed Beast Mode) grew to the original size of the Kyuubi.

"YOU WERE SAYING?" Naruto said, deeper and more demonic than before.

"Can we defeat this thing, Itachi?" Nagato asked.

"No, I don't think we can." Itachi said, smiling.

* * *

**_"Naruto, don't mean to alert you or anything, but we only have 4 minutes left in this form." Kurama said. _**

"We have a time limit?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Why didn't you say anything?" _  
_

**_"I didn't think we would have to strong opponents, so I thought you would just use Tailed Beast Bomb and end this." Kurama explains._**

"Wait, we can use Bee's move now?" Naruto asked, excited.

**_"YOU BAKA! THAT"S NOT BEE"S MOVE! IT"S THE TAILED BEAST"S MOVE! TAILED BEAST BOMB! DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE!" Kurama screamed._**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto pleaded. "So how many times can we use it?"

**_"Due to the time we have left, I would say only once." Kurama said. _**

"Well, let's make it count." Naruto said_, _a certain spark within his eyes.

**_"All right then." Kurama said._**

"T**_A_**I**_L_**E**_D_** B**_E_**A**_S_**T **_B_**O**_M_**B!**_!"_**Naruto and Kurama both shouted, their voices synchronized.

* * *

A pink blur was running across the treetops of the forest.

"T**_A_**I**_L_**E**_D_** B**_E_**A**_S_**T **_B_**O**_M_**B!**_!" _**

_That voice, it was Naruto's, but much more scarier _the girl thought.

"I'm coming for you, Naruto."

* * *

**Well, its short but i thought I should leave it at that. I'm pretty sure we know the unknown girl. She will be revealed in the next chapter, but I have a little surprise for you when she comes. So until then, READ & REVIEW THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
